


Den of Lies

by Mufflovr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Ninja, Secret Relationship, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: It just happens over time.





	1. Part 1

She gasped as she tangled her fingers into the back of his soft raven hair. Every time this happens she wonders how it led up to this moment. Their first encounter at the bar starting with a simple discussion leading to once a month counsel. Now they moved it from the bar to her bedroom where they released their stress out upon each other’s body. The lust she had for the man made her crazy when he would come knocking on the door asking if she had a moment of her time. And it was always an hour before her husband and son would arrive home from their daily duties as shinobis.

She moaned out as his affection impacted against her hips in a rough but slow  
manner. She tilted her chin up towards the ceiling watching the fan rotate as he kissed around her neck exhaling warm breath to her skin. This man was different from her husband. She loved the man she married but this secret lover she had created a side of her that she wished she could see daily.

He chuckled on her skin leaning up and held her hips against his as he rocked himself out of her quickly doing his best to finish the job on time. She reached up against the head board gasping as she went speechless. His hand slid from her left leg up her stomach to where it cupped a breast squeezing. It made her skin chill when his hand slithered around on her body exciting her senses more. He leaned down sucking on the breast he held now ramming himself hard against her.

She glanced at the clock seeing it was close to her family returning home. She then sat up in his lap wrapping her arms around him sliding herself up and down against him panting with each movement as she took control over him. He shifted a bit under her causing him to position himself against her finishing spot within her. She leaned her head back moaning in pleasure before he grabbed the back of her head pushing it forward. Their lips embracing each other as he let a grunt out coming with in her.

She broke their kiss as the sound of her husband came through the front door muffled by the layers of many walls between them. “We ran over.” She panted. He placed a finger to his lips indicating to remain silent. And in a sudden movement she was now sitting alone in her bed amongst tangled sheets. She watched quickly as he put his pants back on one leg at a time and gather the rest of his belongings. “Sasuke.” She said gaining the Uchiha’s attention as he moved across the room to the window. “This isn’t going to become a regular thing right?” She asked each and every time he left like this. He gave her a playful smirk. “No Temari.” He lied like he always did before sliding the window open and hopped out of it like a juvenile leaving her to clean up the mess before her husband discovered her den of lies.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens over time.

She laid awake watching the ceiling fan. Her husband snuggled into their bed set resting his long day off from working with the Hokage. She did this every night after her and Sasuke slept together. Not once had he said to her on how he manages to keep the charade up to his wife when he visits. When he visits it is short and sweet. Like when he visits her in the very room her and her husband sleep together. The very room her son was conceived in. The den of lies he called it to be funny.

She always thought back to the first time she had the Uchiha’s lips against hers. He was escorting her from a night of drinks for her husband worked late. They ended up stumbling over their drunk feet with him laying half on her. She remembered staring into his dark eyes. Reading into the pain he had endured his entire life. Pain she had endured herself. They understood each other in that moment to where he kissed her. Kissed her with enough desire she wanted him to take her at that very moment.

Sasuke struggled with a lot of things. One was being able to love his wife. He admitted four shots of sake later one night that he gets embarrassed when showing his woman affection. But never faltered when expressing his lust for her. She rolled to her side rubbing her legs together in anticipation. She craved her secret lover at that second but had to wait a month now for his knock at her door.

For him to forcefully close her front door and quickly land his lips against her red lipstick. They undressing each other as they traveled back to this very room tossing their clothes to floor before he would push her back on the bed. And when his skin collided with hers she forgot all thoughts that his wife was good friends with her.

She couldn’t wake her husband to satisfy her need. He was a busy man before the sun would even rise. She sighed closing her eyes as she did her best to suppress the fact that Sasuke had his way with her earlier within the very blankets she shared with Shikamaru. She needed to tame the hawk and change locations. Tonight was too close and she knew he did it on purpose. Pushing time that close. She smiled thinking of him and what adventure he told her next.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens over time.

She couldn’t breathe. She felt like passing out from the shear excitement she got from him this time. He told her he was in the village for a few days. His daughter was gone on a mission. His wife working graveyard. It was like a vacation of nothing but provocative sex. Her husband had called and said that they were pulling all nighters. Her son gone as well. Out training with the Akimichis.

It was blissful being tangled up with him inside the gray and white comforter set that lined his bed. She couldn’t take much more of him being on top. She pushed against his shoulders rolling over to his back. She leaned up adjusting him at her. Both gave each their playful smiles before she lowered down on him causing a groan to escape his lips. She grinned in victory. 

She then started to dance her body up and down using his chest as support. She knew the Shadow Hokage’s weakness. It was her hips against his. She enjoyed seeing him lean his head back twisting the sheets in his hand. The tensing of his muscles. The sweat that perspired off his pale skin. Was that the sharigan in a brief second glancing at her?

She leaned forward gripping his jaw line bringing his face to hers as she kissed him. His hand released his hold on the blankets just to smack her in the ass. She gasped getting a chuckle out of him. No words can describe the tempting expression that smeared across his face as he gripped the very muscle he just smacked.

With just the tip remaining she rocked herself back and forth with a moan on his lips. “Temari.” He said weakly. He reached down removing himself just to come. She twitched at the sudden wet warmth on her back. She looked at him puzzled. “You never...” she trailed off with him kissing her.

She’ll never forget the night that was filled with cherry blossom scent from the candle burning in the room. Never forget the first night he cheated her of her climax within his presence.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens over time.

It was the Hokage’s birthday. He surprised everyone being there. Fake smirking his way through embraces and hand shakes. She couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of her eye. Him taking his own glances acknowledging her presence.

He sat next to his wife straightening the plasticware in front of him. An arm stretched on Sakura’s chair. Ignoring the conversational room of people. She sipped her champagne watching him. She then felt weak when he looked up at her flashing that smirk which got him in trouble. Trouble as in her Den of Lies.

She was taken aback when they announced their second pregnancy. To keep things normal in their marriage she thought. It was their gift to the Hokage. Who was as excited as the look on Sakura’s face. He glanced at her again. That’s why he hadn’t give her his seed like he use to. Fear of the same for her. Their secrets exposed if so. He nodded towards the door of the party room. She obliged alerting her husband know she needed a restroom.

She followed him out after a minute to make things less noticeable. Once the door closed he took her hand and lead her down the hall. A stairwell that ascended. She knew where this was going. “Here? Now?” She asked being pushed against the wall. “I can’t wait.” He simply stated undoing her trouser’s button sliding them down with her underwear. “But they are...” she started before his hand was at the back of neck. His lips impacted against hers.

The wall was cold on her skin. She gasped into his ear with his grunts on her shoulder. Ecstasy between them as he rocked against her body. He was making this as quick as he could. Going rough into her and she longed to have him in her bed. “Sasuke.” She whispered feeling she was near. He was too as his movements went slightly faster before he sighed out. She rested her head on the wall. How long were they missing?

The door opened as the other secret lovers passionately entered the room. He was already starting to undress her when she noticed her staring at them. Sasuke was already glaring over his shoulder. The exchanges of expressions and silent discussion lead to a truce. Their silence for ours. The Hokage wouldn’t be able to hide the scandal of his wife’s affair with the Police Force’s dog.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens over time.

She ate slowly. It had been a week since her lover announced he had been fruitful again to his wife and they were going to have another child. She was jealous. Not because of the pregnancy but because of time. Time they would have to adjust in order to continue their romance.

Her attention was brought to her husband as he took her left hand in his. “You alright?” He asked. She faked a smile nodding. “Of course.” She lied. “I’ve been thinking. And...I wanted your opinion.” He started. She blinked unsure of where this was going. “I’m ready to try again.” He said. She was half hearing his words but watching his lips understanding. “What?” She asked. “Let’s try for another child.” He said smirking.

Her heart shattered. Her secret lover and their den of lies would need to be discontinued. She knew his schedule was going to change to squeeze time in with his new child. Now this? She wanted to say no. She was just wanting the time to remain with the Shadow that lurked around freely through the countries. “Oh-okay.” She stuttered out getting enlightenment from her husband.

“I’ll talk to the doctor later this week.” She said. She needed time to think. Despite their sneaking at the Hokage’s birthday. He was due for a visit. He let her go nodding before returning to his meal. She felt sick. It was getting complicated.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens now.

She was panicking. He would be knocking soon and her husband was home for a change. Hokage wasn’t feeling well thus ended the night early. She crossed her legs as she stood preparing dinner. Her wanting for him made her insane enough to not wear underwear. She wanted it done quickly so they wouldn’t run over. She looked at the clock. Each second it ticked it ran rhythm with her nervous heart. She went back to the vegetables. She was dizzy.

The knock came at the door and she nearly cut herself jumping. Terrified. “I-I got it!” She hollered cleaning her hands up with a towel. She rushed to the door and breathed. She opened the door and behold. He made his way in and closed the door quickly pulling her in close kissing her. She whimpered pulling away. She shook her head causing him confusion. “Who is it?” Shikamaru asked entering the front of the home. She quickly turned to hide her flustered face and fixed her lipstick.

He covered his mouth with a fist. Throat clearing to wipe her desert rose shade off his lips. He spoke kindly understanding. “Hey. Just wanted to give you this.” He said holding up a baby shower invitation. She relaxed looking at him. “That’s surprising of you.” Her husband said. She watched the Uchiha as he conversed with the head of her household. He was angry. His jaw was clenched. His grip on the invitation left the envelope dented.

She felt ashamed. The man she loved. Married. And the man she wished she could love. Her den of lies. Both talking as if there wasn’t something going on. He waved and said his goodbyes. Not without giving her a look of betrayal as he turned facing the door. She took the invitation. They both knew it was time. Time to end this game for it was becoming too risky.

“Sasuke. This isn’t going to become a routine, right?” She asked watching him walk away from the door. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her. Devastation in his eyes. “No Temari.” He said. She gasped silently closing the door. He spoke the truth this time.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens now.

MShe started off the pill. And she was even more anxious to feel his embrace against her. She needed him for at least one more time. A proper goodbye to this thrill ride they rode together.

She knew he was in town this month. Their anniversary was coming up. Oh how she longed to be the woman he came home to each time and not to worry of who knew about it. To be the Misses instead of the Mistress to the Uchiha. Her friend Sakura was lucky. To feel his embrace each time he walked through the door.

Despite her wanting another night of intense sex with him she had started the steps to creating her husband’s wished of baby making. Step one. Off the pill. Step two. Sex almost every night. Step three... Step three was to be pregnant before her final night with him. She sighed. She needed to move her den of lies to a new location for the finale.

She walked to the study of her home. Quickly making note of coordinates of a meeting place. She then left her house to send out the rendezvous. She now needed an excuse to leave the village. To meet her secret lover in private away from others. She needed it. No. They needed it.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens now.

On her way to her home. The desert. She said she needed a few days to spend with her siblings. To inform them of her expectancy. She checked daily until two days ago. Two lines made her sob out. Her dreams of a scandalous adventure with Sasuke was coming to an end. It would be years before they can make it back to this game.

She stopped at the small rock formation that she set to meet him at. It was her knocking on his door for the woods conceals so much. She bit her thumb nail in worry. She jumped hearing a stick snap gaining her attention. She never noticed how intimidating he was in his ninja attire. His sharingan already exposed.

They just stared exchanging the thoughts of intense undressing and rolling on the ground till both was exhausted and stained from the grass. She turned moving over to him as he cupped her face kissing her like he hadn’t seen her in years. Her body ached for him. She untied the scroll from her back letting it fall. He removed his belts that contained his ninja weaponry having it clang to the ground.

He wore his prosthetic. He meant business with her. He unsnapped his cloak tossing it to the side. His gloves were yanked off as he leaned down picking her up moving her. The rock was uncomfortable but she made do as his hands slithered up her thighs under her skirt. Her underwear now around one ankle. She moaned as his lips embraced her body. He held her knees to keep them from shaking. She held on to his hair as the other supported against the boulder.

She leaned her head back moaning into the daylight. She held his head in place as he tasted her. He chuckled releasing her left knee having his fingers help him. She hadn’t realized just how wet things were. Her own hand lost control from his hair and now joined his hand at her. Groaning she was as he watched her with that troublesome smirk of his. He knew what he started and he was going to come out on top in this new den of lies amongst the trees.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens now.

The silence of the woods drowned out their passion with no limitations on time. Out here. They weren’t risking getting caught. Running out of time. Worrying about the stresses of the day. Just doing their best to please each other. It was now his turn. Her left leg moved over to his chest and she lightly kicked him back to his elbows. Her turn to seduce the feared man. She stood up gazing down at her lover. She now ruled their den of lies.

She untied her obi and dropped it. Her dress then fell open exposing every curve her mother gave her. She smiled seeing the swallow of impatience as his hands twitched. She squatted down sitting on him. Unbuttoning his vest followed by his dress shirt. She ran her hands down his chest to his pants. She shook a finger at him indicating a no no on his behalf. “These won’t do.” She teased popping the button undone.

He laughed laying down in the grass. Wiggling his pants down she rubbed her hand across the bulge in his briefs. He gasped out relaxing at her touch. She then reached into the final barrier of his clothing. She pulled something from her boot getting her last piece of the puzzle. She applied a fresh coat of her Desert Rose lipstick and blew him a kiss. His favorite shade on her. He leaned up slightly reaching. She bit her lip as he bounced her breast on his fingertips. Rubbing his thumb on her nipple.

She eyed the Shadow Hokage before lowering her head taking him in. He groaned laying flat again. He didn’t need her assistance here but he pleasured her first. He wasn’t going in dry. She swallowed at his tip. He grunted jerking. His hand now on her head helping her move on him. She could practically taste the need for her on his outer organ.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just happens now.

By now they were connected. If it wasn’t for her dress her back would be scratched from the bark. She panted on his lips. Him sliding up into her. Holding her up was creating a sweat. It dripped from his bangs as he focused between them. She had admiration for the rogue. To endure such a feat continuously without faltering.

She kissed him pushing his hair out his face. His fake hand moved to her back side. She gasped surprised. Him snickering. “Surely not there?” She asked unsure. “Why not?” He replied pulling her from the tree. “I’ve never...” she trailed off with his lips on hers again. He crashed to his knees flipping her to hers. She looked over her shoulder at him.

He leaned over kissing her exposed skin from her draped clothing. She sighed out at the tenderness. She was about to face the storm. He made sure her body was ready before testing. She gripped the grass and winced. Her husband never had the nerve to tempt it. Her eyes jammed shut when his hips smacked against her ass. “Temari?” He whispered checking. She trembled in pain before nodding.

He ran his hand up her back under her navy dress. Lightly massaging her right shoulder. He started his thrusts slowly. The pain easing with every movement. She looked back at him again. That sincere expression as he watched her eyes. This man just became the master of their den of lies.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s happening.

Who knew she would love it this way. From him and only him. Her hair now down from all the action. His drenched slicked back. They panted as she bounced herself against him. She moaned loudly inhaling the grass’s scent. Her body ached from soreness. His most likely the same. They endured onward. He was grunting and groaning. Enjoying her insides. She loved her husband. But...

“Sas...Sasuke.” She moaned looking at him weakly as she leaned up pressing her back against his stiff stature full of defined muscles. They twitched from training and hardwork. “I...” she started as he backed a knee away. He now shifted laying on his back. He pulled her to his hips adjusting. She placed him inside her as he held her legs up. He dug into her. Quickly. He was coming to a closed.

She swallowed gulping. Her mouth and throat dry. “I lov-“ he cut her off with his strong hand over her lips. Tears filled her eyes. He was right. She couldn’t say those words to him. She loved Shikamaru. Her lazy genius of a husband. The one she married. Her attention was brought back to the soft thrusts he made. He realizing he killed the moment.

She turned around laying on him. “Please finish.” She begged on his lips. Her hand running down the side of his face. His eyes closed. He knew they done wrong in this den of lies. “Last time.” She whispered in his ear. Goosebumps chilled his skin. He sat up wrapping her legs around him. He slid back in. A quick passionate kiss. “Anything for you.” He confessed rocking her against his hips.


	12. It is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is done.

He came.

She sat on the rock. Her knees together. She gripped her dress watching the wind blow the green blades beneath her feet. She wiped her silent tears. Looking up at him. She watched him dress. His back facing her.

She mesmerized every scar. Every fine line on his back before his shirt went up. She watched the clouds. Listening now the sounds of his belts returning to his waist. She stared at him again. He leaned over grabbing the black shroud that hid his figure. “Sasuke.” She called the Uchiha. He didn’t look back as his gloves slid across fingers.

“This isn’t going to become a regular thing right?” She asked routinely. The prosthetic ran through his black strands messing them up. “Yes.” He said firmly before walking. Disappearing in the shadows. A sob escaped her. Their den of lies now dismembered. She continued on getting dressed. Her scroll now on her back. The sand blew with the setting sun.

Now two years later. Annual Fourth War ending celebration. She watched her only son sit with friends. Her husband next to her griping to the Hokage. She lost the baby they worked hard for. She knew it was a loss. Shikadai was lucky. She sighed sipping her drink. Glancing around the room.

Her teal eyes stopped. They never looked at each other since the woods. Forgetting their den of lies and cutting all attachments to each other. He sat lounged in his chair. Shaking his strong drink thinking. His wife focused on their son. Her heart started to race. Her breath became short.

He looked up at her. That smirk now etched on his face full of trouble. He nodded towards the doors. She cleared her throat. Uncrossing her legs setting her drink down. Whispering to her husband of her return she stood. He downed his drink before standing. He reached poking his son on the forehead and whispered in his wife’s ear.

They met at the door. “I like that shade of lipstick Temari.” He stated opening the door for her. She eyed him daringly. “Your cologne is enticing.” She flirted. He followed her with his eyes seductively before looking back at the celebration. Closing the door to their new pit of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold!!! Lol I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
